dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Crock Pot
The Crock Pot is a Food structure that allows the player to combine four food items into a recipe for cooking. It takes 3 Cut Stone, 6 Charcoal, 6 Twigs and a Science Machine to build one. __TOC__ Recipe Usage A Crock Pot has four item slots that can be filled by placing the item onto the Crock Pot itself or any of the slots. Only one item can be placed in each slot. It takes 40 seconds to cook an average recipe (exact times are listed in each individual recipe). All Crock Pot dishes can be stacked up to 40. Spoiled Food used in Crock Pot will have the spoilage value averaged among the ingredients, then halved. Cooked meals will not begin to spoil until the player removes them from the Crock Pot. Ingredients Items that can be used as ingredients are raw and cooked Vegetables; all raw and cooked Meats except for Leafy Meat, including Fish and Frog Legs; Honey and Honeycombs; Butterfly Wings; raw and cooked eggs (egg, Tallbird Egg); Butter; and finally Twigs. Disallowed food includes: Crock Pot meals themselves cannot be cooked further. Crock Pot recipes also differentiate between Fruits (Pomegranate, Durian, Berries, Dragon Fruit, Cave Banana), Vegetables (Corn, Carrot, Pumpkin, Eggplant, Mushrooms, Mandrake) and Meats. Monster Food Ingredients These ingredients count as Monster Food towards making Monster Lasagna: Crock Pot Recipes Notes: *Most recipes accept cooked variants of ingredients. Exceptions: and *If there is more than one matching recipe for given ingredients the game will pick one with the highest priority. If there is more than one recipe with highest priority the game will pick at random. E.g.: will sometimes produce , other times *Try this, check the Don't Starve Food Guide, Crock Pot Simulator. :' Health Hunger Sanity Perish Time (days) Cook Time (sec) Priority' Mechanics Before looking into the mechanism, here are some reminders: * Some Crock Pot dishes give fewer hunger/health points than the sum of their components. E.g. it's better to just eat 4× +50 than to make a +25 with them. * Placing more than 1 Monster Food ( , , , , ) will result in Monster Lasagna in most cases, unless Twigs have been added. The outcome of the Crock Pot is not randomly decided between recipes. It can be cooked with the given ingredients. Each recipe can require certain items to be present, for example Meatballs requires one of the Meats and can never be cooked without any. Similarly, recipes can exclude certain items, for example Dragonpie excludes Meats and can never be cooked if meat is included. Each recipe has a priority rating, which decides what the result of the current cooking session will be. The recipe with the highest rating will always be chosen. If there are several recipes with the same importance, a random recipe will be chosen. Some recipes have importance of 0 or below, which means they will never be chosen over other recipes. Such as, Wet Goop, which is always a valid result, but never chosen over anything else due to having -2 importance. The only exception is 0 importance recipes Fist Full of Jam, Fruit Medley and Ratatouille, which appear to always get chosen in that order. Crock Pot requires 4 food items, however some recipe requirements can be fulfilled with less than 4 items. In such recipes, the remaining slots can be filled by any cookable item that doesn't affect the original recipe or produce a different recipe. For example, Meatballs can be made with 1 Morsel. The remaining three slots could be 3 more Morsels or 3 Butter. However, adding Twigs will result in Kabobs, as they are higher importance than the Meatballs. Here is an example of possible recipes from Fish + Cooked Frog Legs + Corn + Twigs: Fishsticks Importance=10, Fish Tacos Importance=10, Kabobs Importance=5, Froggle Bunwich 1, Wet Goop -2. This means the result will be Fishsticks 50% and Fish Tacos 50% of the time, but not Kabobs or any other ones. Meat values Meat recipes, instead of a certain number of Meat items, require a certain amount of "meatiness". Different meats have different meatiness values, these being: * 1: * 0.5: : and are not counted as meat by Crock Pot (this bug has been repaired in the latest version). The total meatiness is the sum of individual item meatiness. So, for example, makes 1, + make 1.5, and + + make 1.5. This means (which requires >2 meatiness) can be cooked with 2× (=2) or 1× and 2× (=2.0), but not, for example, with 1× (=1) or 1× (=1.5). Fruit values * 1: * 0.5: Berries only count as half a whole Fruit. Thus, for example, recipes requiring Fruits will require at least 2 Berries to fulfill the requirement. Note, that Durian also counts as Monster Food as well as 1 fruit. Vegetable values * 1: * 0.5: Egg values * 1: * 4: History The May 24th 2013 patch fixed an issue where food left in the Crock Pot did not spoil. External links * Don't Starve Food Guide, Crock Pot Simulator Trivia *Crock Pot uses Charcoal as fuel because charcoal holds heat longer that any other fuel in real life. Category:Featured Articles Category:Food Tab Category:Structures